Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stereoscopic image viewer.
Related Art
Stereoscopy creates the illusion of three-dimensional depth from two-dimensional images. Stereoscopies is a technique for creating or enhancing the illusion of depth in an image by means presenting two offset images separately to the left and right eye of the viewer. These two-dimensional images are then combined by the brain to give the perception of three-dimensional depth. Virtual reality head mounted displays have been proposed in which a pair of displays and a pair of lenses are carried by headset goggles. Simpler viewers have been proposed which utilize a viewer's existing cell phone for the display. For example, see the Google Cardboard, and the Google Tech Go4d C1-glass.